BTD 6 ideas
Tower Ideas Monkey Priest $340 150 hp Nearby towers shoot 5% faster Path 1 1. Bloon Sacrificer:$215:Pops 1 bloon per 5 sec 175 2. Sacrificing Stables$630: Pops 2 bloons per 3 sec 200 3. Mass Sac $1020: Can sacrifice zebra and lead bloons and pops 3 bloons per 2 sec 250 4. Anti-God $6000: Can sacrifice all bloons up to ceramics and pops 6 layers and 5 bloons per sec 500 Path 2 1. Dart God $340: Nearby dart monkeys have increased range 150 2. Tack God $430 same with tack towers 175 3. Bomb God $860 same with bomb towers 250 4. Super God $10000 super monkeys have +1 to popping power 400 Path 3 1. Radar Scanner $1700 camo stuff And all that 200 2. Laser Top $6000 temple has laser attack 235 3. Plasma Top $12000 temple has plasma attack 325 4. Sun God Top $27500 temple has sun god attack. 650 New Ice Tower $340 100 hp Throws ice balls that freeze bloons. Path 1 1. Faster freezing $230 125 2. Longer Freezing $340 145 3. Arctic wind $5650 greatly increases radius and freezes MOAB-class bloons. 165 4. Viral Frost $6370 bloons that touch frozen bloons freeze 225 Path 2 1. Permafrost $180 125 2. Snap Freeze $340 165 3. Freezy Frozen $680 2 layers 215 4. North Pole $1260 5 layers 325 Path 3 1. Longer Range $85 215 2. Even Longer Range $115 215 3. Razor Shards $1875 shards pop stuff 355 4. Absolute Zero Ability $1875 freezes bloons for 5 seconds. 365 Fire Monkey $430 100 hp throws fireballs Path 1 1. Faster fireing $255 150 2. even faster fire-ing $340 200 3. Flame Breath $3650 like dragon breath 250 4. Rigel Breath $10260 shoots a firey blue flame that pops anything and everything and does x10 damage to MOAB-class bloons 850 Path 2 1. Exploding Fire $630 235 2. Frag Fire $660 325 3. Cluster Fire $780 fire explosions set even more bloons on fire 450 4. The Big One $2660 explosions are twice as big 675 Path 3 1. Power Flames $340 fire does moar damage 230 2. Super Flames $640 even MOAR damage 255 3. Fire Spreader $1020 popped bloons leave fire on the track. 355 4. Forest Fire Ability $6360 all bloons on screen go BURN! 455 Monkey Nerd $215 50 hp shoots pencils that pop 1 bloon Path 1 sharper pencils $120 2 bloons pencil sharpener $430 every 2nd shot pops 4 bloons scissors $630 throws scissors that pop 2 layers of bloons pencil box $1875 throws pencil box that pops lead and frozen bloons and 3 layers 250 hp Path 2 paper cut $210 throws paper that pops 1 bloon Clay Lump $430 throws clay that pops lead Bloon Painter $780 throws paintbrushs that paint bloons and make towers do 3x damage against painted bloons Bloon Artist $2300 towers do x10 damage against painted bloons and paintbrushs pop 1 layer before painting. 250 hp Path 3 Laptop Monkey $630 laptops allow towers to shoot faster Tower Hacker $1020 towers have more range and less expensive upgrades Bloon Hacker $2300 bloons are slower every 5 seconds for 5 seconds Ability: Summon Bloonsday Device $100000 destroys every bloon on screen completely and utterly. Does 4000 damage to MOAB-class bloons. 1000 hp Tower HP dart 50 hp (250, 235) tack 125 hp (375, 400) sniper 75 hp (500, 250) boomerang 100 hp (450,650) ninja 100,375,250 bomb 150,300,450 glue 50,250,235 apprentice 125,275,350 super 500,5000,2500 village 250,1000,750 farm 100,500,500 ace 250,1250,750 mortar 350,1000,850 dartling gun 650,2500,1500 factory 750,2750,3500 Bloon Ideas Bloon Enhancers Orange Bloon like pink bloons but bigger and faster round 24 Real Orange Bloons randomly appear 2% chance fast as a permafrosted orange bloon 8 HP Splits into 2 pink bloons Random Bloons .5% chance of appearing can be ANYTHING Mystery Bloon .25% chance of appearing has 50 hp and when popped splits into 2 of a BFB or lower bloon at random. Steel Bloon lead type and has 2 hp splits into 2 lead bloons Appears on round 36 Coal Alloy Bloon lead 3 hp splits into 2 steel bloons round 42 Iron Bloon lead 4 hp splits into 2 coal alloy bloons round 48 Aluminim Bloon lead 5 hp splits into 2 iron bloons round 56 Bolt Bloon lead 6 hp splits into 2 aluminium bloons round 61 Gold Bloon lead 7 hp 2 bolt bloons round 66 Lapis Bloon lead 8 hp 2 gold bloons round 70 Carbon Bloon lead 9 hp 2 lapis bloons round 72 Emerald Bloon lead 10 hp 2 carbon bloons round 76 Ruby Bloon lead 11 hp 2 emerald bloons round 80 Amethsyth Bloon lead 12 hp 2 ruby bloons round 81 Quartz Bloon lead 13 hp 2 amethsyth bloons round 83 Platinum Bloon lead 14 hp 2 quartz bloons round 84 Diamond Bloon lead 15 hp 2 platinum bloons round 84 Track Ideas By mmm2 MOAR Tracks will be helpful. Grassy Greens A easy path that has several loops and 1 exit and entrance. Rank 1 Desert Dunes A easy path that has bloons starting in the center and going through a spiral to the exit. Rank 2 Cool Cave A easy path that has bloons zigzagging from left to right. Challenge Ideas A day at the park complete park path easy with only dart monkeys, snipers, bombs, and bucaneers AND you need a 3-2 bucaneer to win for $35 mm Category:Ideas Category:Awesomeness Category:Improved towers Category:Towers Category:Priest Category:Ice Category:Fire Category:Bloons Category:Blimps Category:Monkey nerd